Shuuichi, Sensei et Moi
by Patpat
Summary: OneShot, trad de Moon71. Yuki entretient une étrange conversation avec son psy tandis que Shuuichi prend un bain de pieds. Pas possible de résumer mieux que ça. Romance, YukiShuu.


**Titre : **Shuuichi, Sensei et moi.

**Auteur : **Moon71

**Traductrice : **Patpat

**Source :** Gravitation

**Disclaimer :** Gravitation et ses personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami.

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri X Shindou Shuuichi

**Rating : **K+ T

**Résumé :** Yuki entretient une étrange conversation en observant les tribulations de Shuuichi... Cela n'a rien à voir avec Kitazawa.

**Notes : **Encore une trad. Ca ne coûte rien à part une petite heure de concentration et ça me permet de vous faire découvrir mes lectures du moment. J'ai longtemps attendu l'autorisation de Moon71 pour traduire ce petit one-shot fort choupi ! Je tiens à préciser que la rédaction est assez décousue, pour souligner le niveau de confusion de Yuki. L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 9, quand Shuuichi rentre du tournage du clip de Blind Game Again. L'auteur tient à préciser que ce one-shot a pour but d'aider à en découvrir davantage sur la personnalité de Yuki et sur ce qui le conduit à sa tentative de suicide dans l'épisode 13. Bonne lecture.

_**One-shot : Shuuichi, Sensei et moi.**_

C'est lui. Je sais que c'est lui, même s'il n'est pas en train de courir dans tous les sens comme si l'immeuble était en feu, ou en train de chantonner en vagabondant ça et là, perdu dans ses rêves. Je reconnaîtrais simplement ces bruits de pas n'importe où. Ca pourrait être n'importe lequel de la vingtaine de voisins à cet étage, pourtant chaque fois que j'entends ces bruits de pas, je sais que c'est lui. Avant même qu'il tourne la clé dans la serrure.

Je sens le noeud à mon estomac se détendre un peu. Pas si je m'étais inquiété ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que j'ai eu plutôt mal au ventre ces derniers temps. Une douleur muette et brûlante. Ce doit être mon ulcère qui me joue un tour encore une fois. Et j'ai eu pas mal de migraines aussi. Ca fait mal.

Parfois, je me dis que ça va de pire en pire.

Sensei me dit sans arrêt de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ça, alors j'évite d'y penser.

Je ne pense à rien du tout.

" Yuki... !"

Oui, il est enfin arrivé. Je ne m'étais pas inquiété et désormais je ne m'inquiéterai plus. Regardez-moi. Je suis si bien dans cette position allongée que je ne bouge même pas le temps d'adresser un regard à mon amant lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce.

" Kikou, Yuki..."

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse amoureusement. Oui, amoureusement - le mot prend ici toute son ampleur. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas qu'il m'aime, et puis il n'y a pas d'autres adjectifs pour décrire ses baisers. Avant, ils étaient si "naïfs" - je devais m'y reprendre à deux fois juste pour lui faire écarter les lèvres. Mais maintenant, il embrasse avec cette confiance familière qu'est celle d'un amant de longue date. Un amant qui est sûr de recevoir un accueil chaleureux. Et toujours avec amour.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... ?"

Petit con. C'est la maison de qui, ici ? A l'entendre, il trouve ça bizarre de me trouver assis dans mon propre salon ! Je lui lance un regard agacé. Il cligne des yeux un instant, puis sourit.

" Non, non... Je veux dire, pourquoi tu es assis ici, tout seul... dans le silence ? Tu m'attendais... ?"

" Dans tes rêves..."

Evidemment que je ne t'attendais pas. C'est juste qu'après ma session avec sensei, je me sens trop épuisé pour écrire alors je me dis que rester ici me reposerait l'esprit pendant un moment. Généralement, je lis un livre ou j'écoute un peu de musique mais, comme je l'ai dit, ma tête me fait vraiment mal ces derniers temps. J'aurais volontiers allumé la télévision mais ça aurait été presque pire que de fixer mon écran d'ordinateur. Mes yeux aussi me brûlent. Je suis retourné chez l'ophtalmologue y'a pas si longtemps pour une révision.

Je pense que ma vue est la cause de mes migraines.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me saute dans les bras, et m'embrasse encore et encore, qu'il se blottisse contre moi et me dise combien je lui ai manqué. Bien sûr, les câlins et les caresses ne sont pas ma spécialité ; je n'en viens à ces extrêmités que pour le consoler quand il pigne. Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. C'est juste que s'il commençait à me faire ses papouilles, je serais trop fatigué pour le repousser.

Mais étrangement, il n'en fait rien. Il m'embrasse encore une fois et me caresse la joue avant d'aller tranquillement à la cuisine. Je trouve qu'il prend un peu trop ses aises dernièrement ; on dirait qu'il s'imagine qu'il peut disposer de ma personne quand il veut avec ses caresses et ses baisers. Oh bien sûr, il a toujours été très physique, depuis le début : toujours en train de m'étouffer sous ses câlins, ignorant complètement toute idée de restreinte ou d'espace personnel. En revanche, quand nous allions dans la chambre, il était si timide que si je voulais sentir ses mains sur moi je devais pratiquement les y poser moi-même.

Il boite légèrement. Et il bouge si lentement. Je l'observe tandis qu'il marche, un étrange désir en moi qui semble n'avoir rien à voir avec le sexe. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire. Je veux qu'il revienne très vite près de moi.

_Pensez-vous qu'il vous manque quand il est occupé à autre chose, Uesugi-san ?_

Je dresse la tête aussitôt. Un frisson me parcourt.

_Sensei ?! Qu'est-ce que -- ? Vous m'avez suivi jusque chez moi... ?_

Réveille-toi, Eiri ; bien sûr que non !

Mais cette voix - douce, féminine, calme mais autoritaire - elle sonne si clairement dans ma tête que je pourrais jurer qu'elle est bien dans la pièce.

Je passe trop de temps avec elle, c'est pour ça. Elle pense que j'approche d'un point de crise ou quelque chose comme ça, alors nous avons maintenant deux à trois sessions par semaine. Elle insiste, m'assurant que je peux l'appeler n'importe quand si j'en ai besoin. C'est ce que toutes les filles me disentJ'ai presque envie de sourire chaque fois qu'elle me dit ça, mais je n'en fais rien. J'ai essayé de flirter avec elle, surtout quand elle a vraiment commencé à pénétrer mon esprit. Et je n'aime pas ça. Mais quand elle me jette ce regard glacial qui me rappelle celui de Mika quand j'essaye de l'amadouer, je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

_Vous me considérez de la même façon qu'un homme appréciant une jolie somme d'argent, Uesugi-san, _me dit-elle quand je refuse catégoriquement de coopérer. _Alors pouvez-vous me dire quel est l'intérêt de dépenser autant d'argent dans ces sessions si vous ne les prenez pas au sérieux ?_

En effet. C'est pas comme si mon hostilité l'agaçait plus que ça. L'hostilité envers son psy est tout à fait naturelle, m'a-t-elle dit. La colère peut aussi être un bon signe. Et peut-être qu'elle a raison sur ce point. Je ne compte plus les fois où je lui ai dit ouvertement qu'elle était une salope dont le but secret était d'émasculer les hommes japonais, mais je continue d'aller la voir. En partie parce qu'elle est la seule personne au monde avec qui je peux être complètement honnête. Et je pense... que c'est bon d'être honnête. Une fois de temps en temps. Mais principalement parce que, peu importe ce que je me dis à moi-même, en depit de ce que je dis à Mika et Seguchi et maintenant Shuuichi - non pas qu'aucun d'eux m'ait jamais cru - je pense que je ne suis pas si heureux que je le montre.

Désormais, sensei me tient si bien dans le creux de sa main que, quelque soit la question, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui répondre. Même lorsqu'elle n'est qu'une voix dans ma tête. Après tout, comme elle me l'a déjà fait remarquer, je n'ai aucun intérêt à lui mentir même si je mens aux autres. Elle ne peux pas m'aider si je lui mens.

Alors... Est-ce qu'il me manque ? Oui... NON ! Je ne sais pas. Le sexe me manque !

Ca c'est sûr, au moins. Je me sens tellement à l'étroit, si contraint. Shuuichi a musclé son adorable petit fessier et j'ai à peine le temps d'en profiter. Comme c'est ironique - ce que je lui ai dit pour éviter les balles de son manager complètement marteau est devenu la pure réalité. On ne se voit presque plus. Il rentre tard le soir, voir très tôt le matin, ses yeux rougis et sa voix épuisée. L'autre nuit, il s'est carrément endormi pendant les préliminaires ! Mais après quelques heures de sommeil, il est de nouveau debout, échauffant sa voix avec les exercices que son nouveau catch lui a conseillés. Il n'a même plus besoin d'être chassé hors de mon lit par K et ses flingues ; il est douché et habillé quand l'Américain arrive.

Oh oui, maintenant il dort dans mon lit toutes les nuits, sensei. Que nous couchions ensemble ou pas. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?

_Qu'est-ce que _vous _dites de ça, Uesugi-san ?_

C'est vrai, vous êtes douée à ce petit jeu, n'est-ce pas sensei ? Me répondre en me renvoyant mes propres questions. Je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense. C'était juste une observation.

_Vous dites ça comme s'il ne vous avait pas laissé le choix._

C'est pas ça. C'est juste que... c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Je ne me souviens même pas de quand ça a commencé.

_Etes-vous sûr de ne pas pouvoir vous en souvenir ?_

Non, j'peux pas. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai dit que je pouvais pas ! Oh, et merde, c'est bon... Oui, je peux. C'était après que nous soyons revenus de Kyoto. Après que Shuuichi ait eu à subir ce que cet enculé lui avait fait - c'était quoi le nom de son groupe déjà ? ASS ? **(1) **Vous voyez ce dont je veux parler, sensei, ne m'obligez pas à revenir dessus. Il se réveillait en hurlant. Ca me faisait sursauter à chaque fois. Et puis j'ai fini par me lever, le prendre dans mes bras et le mettre au lit avec moi. Pas de sexe. Je voulais juste m'assurer que...

Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Shuuichi est de retour. Timing parfait pour une fois ! Il porte une bassine et une bouilloire pleine d'eau chaude. Puis, tandis qu'il s'assoit sur le canapé, il éternue bruillament. Et là encore je me détends. Je me sens mieux. C'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

" T'éternues comme une fille" marmonne-je, tendant le bras vers mon paquet de cigarettes.

C'est vraiment tout ce que je peux faire ? Même Shuuichi n'est pas impressionné - il se contente de ricaner et de me tirer la langue ! Petit chieur insolent. Si je ne me sentais pas si nauséeux, je le balancerais par-dessus mes genoux pour... Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il a l'air si fatigué qu'il s'évanouirait probablement avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui donner la fessée **(2)**...

Voyez ! Je vous l'avez dit, sensei : je ne suis pas inquiet, juste en manque.

" Peu importe quelle cochonnerie t'as attrapée, t'as pas intérêt à me la refiler, sale gamin..."

Regardez... Ce ne sont pas les mots d'un amant !

Mais encore une fois, Shuuichi réagit à peine, rien de plus qu'un petit sourire ironique. Il est tellement habitué à moi et mes humeurs ronchonnes... Je pense même qu'il est désormais capable de faire la différence entre quand je le taquine et quand je suis vraiment dangereux.

_Alors il a appris à ne pas vous prendre trop au sérieux..._

La plupart du temps, oui. Je suppose. Peut-être. Mais je peux encore le faire pleurer si j'en ai envie.

_Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous en auriez envie, Uesugi-san ?_

Oh, dégagez et arrêtez de me pourrir la vie !

Je le regarde verser l'eau dans la bassine et ajouter une espèce d'huile essentielle dedans. Lavande et menthe à juger par l'odeur. Il ôte ses chaussettes. Ses pieds, comme ses mains d'ailleurs, me rappellent son âge. Agiles, avec de longs et fins orteils. Petits, comme chaque partie de son corps, mais pas comme ceux d'un enfant non plus. Je remarque combien ils ont l'air enflé et un peu bleui alors qu'il s'apprête à les plonger dans l'eau fumante.

" Ajoute un peu d'eau froide ou tu va te rôtir les pieds, crétin" gronde-je.

" Huh... ?" fait Shuuichi en levant la tête vers moi. " Oh oui, c'est vrai..."

Donnez-moi la force, Seigneur ! Ce doit être une espèce de miracle qu'il ait survécu dix-neuf ans sans s'être fait électrocuté, brûlé vif, empoisonné, écrasé ou démembré. Dieu bénisse une douzaine de fois au moins l'homme qui a inventé le rasoir électrique - je ne pense pas mon si délicat estomac, déjà ulcéré, aurait survécu à la vue d'un Shindou Shuuichi maniant une lame de rasoir.

Shuuichi se lève de nouveau. Je le vois grimacer légèrement tandis que tout son poids repose sur ses pieds nus et qu'il marche avec précaution. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Ils lui battu la plante des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la note parfaite ? Il semble si épuisé, et son teint n'est pas pour me rassurer non plus. Et il aurait pas perdu du poids ? Je l'entends éternuer encore au moment où il disparait dans la cuisine.

Il travaille si dur. A ce rythme, il va se bousiller la santé avant même d'avoir vendu ne serait-ce qu'un millier de copies de ce foutu album dont il n'arrête pas de parler. Peut-être que je devrais avoir une petite conversation avec Tohma. Peut-être que je devrais avoir une grande conversation avec ce psychotique de Claude K Quelque Chose **(3)**. Peut-être que je devrais dire à ma pauvre petite andouille la vérité à propos de d'Odaiba, ou lui proposer de l'y emmener qu'il vende son million de copies ou non.

Ou peut-être aussi que je devrais m'occuper de mes affaires.

Putain, j'ai l'air d'une épouse enquiquineuse ! 'Je ne te vois jamais ! Tu travailles tout le temps ! On ne couche même plus ensemble ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rappelles à quoi je ressemble ?' Bientôt je l'accuserai de me tromper avec Nakano !

Il revient avec une carafe d'eau froide et la bouilloire re-remplie. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de bien-être. Un autre soupir, plus profond, tandis qu'il trempe ses pieds dans l'eau, envoie d'étranges frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

" _Maintenant_ je peux dire que c'était une journée bien remplie" déclare-t-il, aux anges, fermant les yeux et s'adossant pleinement contre le dossier. "On a tourné la vidéo de _Blind Game Again_ - ce sera notre prochain single - et on est allé loin en dehors de la ville, et j'ai dû chanter une partie de la chanson... Enfin, en mimer une partie. K-san m'a dit de ne pas utiliser ma voix si ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai dû me tenir au sommet d'une falaise, et j'ai eu vachement le vertige... il y avait beaucoup de vent là haut... et puis le réalisateur n'a pas arrêter de refaire cette prise parce que je paraissais trop nerveux à la caméra..."

Et c'est parti ! Il s'arrête à peine pour reprendre sa respiration. Je tire une longue taffe sur ma cigarette, sentant ma migraine s'aggraver un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il me rappelle quelqu'un quand il bavarde comme ça, mais qui ? Non, je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux _vraiment _pas. Ce n'est même pas la peine de revenir dessus, sensei. Considérez ça comme votre premier et unique avertissement.

" ... Enfin bref, j'ai dû porter ce pantalon mais je crois qu'ils se sont trompés dans la taille ; il était si serré que je ne pouvais même pas m'asseoir. Mais K a dit que c'était pas grave parce qu'il me donnait l'air de..."

J'aimerais qu'il se la ferme. J'aimerais _tant_ qu'il se la ferme. Je crois que je vais le tuer s'il ne la ferme pas. Oui, je vais le tuer. Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux...

_Au lieu de le menacer, pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire ce que vous ressentez ?_

Oh, on est reparti sur ce chemin qu'on connait si bien, n'est-ce pas sensei ? 'Pourquoi ne pas vous confier à Shindou-san, Uesugi-san ? Que pensez-vous que Shindou-san ressente ? Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? Pourquoi ne lui faites-vous pas confiance ?' Oubliez ça. C'est un idiot. Soit il va commencer à se plaindre que je ne l'écoute jamais, soit il va avoir une réaction exagérée et appeler une ambulance.

_Vous le sous-estimez peut-être, Uesugi-san._

Non. Il ne comprendrez pas.

_Vous êtes écrivain - certainement la plus éloquente profession au monde. Ne pouvez-vous pas lui expliquer les choses ?_

Non. C'est pas ses affaires.

_Il est votre compagnon._

Il est mon amant. Pour l'instant. C'est tout. C'est tout ce qu'il pourra jamais être.

Oh, s'il vous plait, sensei ! Même quand vous n'êtes que dans ma tête je peux vous voir me fixer avec un de ces regards tandis que vous gardez le silence. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'est idiot, ou un sale gosse, ou une vraie plaie, ok ? C'est gentil garçon. Peut-être l'une des plus gentilles personnes qui soit d'ailleurs. Pure. Naturel. Adorable. Tendre aussi. Mais il n'est pas... l'outil le plus aiguisé de la boîte. Ou, pour aller plus loin dans la métaphore, il n'est pas le plus utile.

_Et vous avez reconnu devant moi qu'il avait un talent considérable..._

Les savants autistes aussi ! Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont suffisament de logique pour savoir changer une ampoule ! Regardez Sakuma Ryuuichi !

_Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que nous avons parlé de Sakuma-san, vous avez dit qu'il était un tricheur. Qu'il jouait un rôle._

Et je le pense toujours. En partie. C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Tohma...

Oh, on s'en fout de ce que dit Seguchi ! Peu importe ce qu'il a dit, c'était il y a longtemps... Une éternité... Quand je pensais encore que son opinion comptait...

Rien que d'y repenser, ça aggrave davantage encore ma migraine. De toute façon, c'est pas le sujet. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que Shuuichi est complètement naïf. Il croit encore aux héros et aux vilains, et aux fins de contes de fées. Il a dans la tête l'image de nous deux gambadant joyeusement vers le soleil couchant ! Comment réagirait-il s'il savait la vérité à mon sujet ?

_Vous lui en avez parlé, à Kyoto. Et il ne s'est pas enfui._

Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de Yuki ! Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que j'ai tué des personnes. C'est facile de pardonner, même le pire des crimes, quand vous ne connaissez pas le visage des victimes, quand vous ne connaissez pas leur nom... Comment le prendrait-il s'il savait la vérité à propos de Yuki ? Vous me dites de lui faire confiance, mais comment ? Vous me dites sans cesse que je suis au bord d'une crise...

_Un tournant, Uesugi-san._

Peu importe. Et si tout tournait mal ? Shuuichi est un enfant dans le corps d'un homme. Parfois je me demande si son amour pour moi est vraiment différent de l'entichement de Tatsuha pour Sakuma. Shuuichi aussi en pinçait pour cet idiot, mais c'était avant que j'arrive dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'il fait juste un transfère ! Ok, je ne vais pas essayer de reprendre votre putain de jargon médical. Le truc c'est... que se passerait-il si (j'avais une autre dépression) je tombais malade ?

Vous vous taisez pendant un moment. Tout ce que j'entends c'est le blabla de Shuuichi - quelque chose à propos d'un hélicoptère et d'une cascade, j'ai complètement perdu le fil. Au moment où je pense avoir réussi à vous faire taire, vous reprenez, sur un ton doux, presque intime.

_Vous souvenez-vous de cette fois où vous vous êtes effondré en larmes devant lui ?_

Je ferme les yeux, écrasant ma cigarette avant qu'elle ne me brûle les doigts pour en allumer une nouvelle. Génial. Maintenant je fume _vraiment_ comme une cheminée.

Oui, je me souviens.

_Vous avez pleuré dans ses bras._

Ouais, ouais. On en a déjà parlé, on déjà réglé le problème, n'est-ce pas sensei ? Vous m'avez demandé pour qui j'avais pleuré et vous l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour lui, pauvre petit... _merde_... pauvre petite chose. Plus inquiet au sujet de me récupérer - moi, le connard égocentrique qui l'avait plaqué sans plus d'explications que "je te hais" - plutôt que de son propre viol. Peut-être pour moi, ou pour ce que j'étais avant, en présumant que je puisse vraiment m'en souvenir. Peut-être aussi pour la mort inévitable de toute innocence. Qui sait ? Qui ça intéresse de toutes façons ?

_Est-ce qu'il s'est enfui quand il vous a vu pleurer ?_

Oh... je vois. Oui, je vois.

Non, il ne s'est pas enfui. Il était bouleversé cependant. Il était secoué. Je pouvais le voir.

_Mais il ne s'est pas enfui._

Non. Il... a pleuré avec moi. Juste un peu. Et il... a déposé un baiser sur ma main.

Je peux encore sentir ses lèvres caressant ma peau. De toutes les sensations liées à Shuuichi, pourquoi c'est de celle-là dont je me souviens si clairement... ?

L'éternument de Shuuichi me tire de mes contemplations silencieuses. Il continue de se plaindre.

"... Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on a à gagner à tremper un musicien des pieds à la tête sous une cascade ? En plus j'ai des gerçures maintenant, c'est trop chiant..."

Mon agacement se mêle malgré moi à de l'inquiètude tandis qu'il me montre ses pieds rougis.

" Au lieu de te plaindre, pourquoi tu ne ralentis pas un peu ?" lui demande-je.

Ma voix est plus douce que je ne m'y attendais.

" Je peux pas !" proteste Shuuichi. " Je fais tout ça pour ce fameux million de copies, souviens-toi !"

Et c'est reparti à parler des ventes, de la publicité, de ses fans et de l'album. K-san dit ceci, Sakano-san dit cela... Et étonnemment, il parle de tout ça avec professionnalisme. Il est en train de devenir un Seguchi miniature ! Malgré tout, je dois admettre qu'il a changé depuis que je l'ai rencontré - au moment où je pense qu'il va jouer le gamin pleurnichard, il fait preuve de beaucoup de maturité. Passant de si longues heures à travailler sans se plaindre, donnant interview après interview avec la même fraîcheur et le même enthousiasme. Laissant les réalisateurs, les publicitaires, les habilleurs et les photographes faire ce qu'ils veulent de lui, peu important les coups portés à sa dignité. La seule fois où je l'ai vu rentrer à la maison en larmes ces dernières semaines, c'était quand un consultant en image avait suggéré de teindre ses cheveux d'une couleur moins "féminine". Je me suis surpris à avoir presque hâte d'être déjà au jour où nous irions faire ce petit tour au parc d'attraction d'Odaiba. N'importe quoi pourvu que je récuppère mon ancien Shuuichi. Celui-là est juste trop... flippant.

" Qu'est-ce que t'es ? Une espèce de chaine de magasins ?"me moque-je alors qu'il commençait à parler de ce qui ressembler à de l'expansionnisme national.

Shuuichi me sort un rire exagéré.

" Dis ce que tu veux, mais si nous vendons un million de copies, tu sais..." Il me fait un petit sourire timide, une rougeur innondant ses joues. "Toi et moi, on aura un rendez-vous !"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de cligner des yeux, abasourdi. Il fait _vraiment _tout ça pour _ça _? Encore maintenant ? Tous ces efforts... pour une seule stupide journée en promenade avec _moi _? C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve de si génial ? Quoi, sensei ? _QUOI ?_

Pas de réponse. Intéressant. Même pas un agaçant "Que pensez-_vous _qu'il pense de vous, Uesugi-san ?". Vous gardez enfin le silence.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de Shuuichi. Mon regard flou a de toutes évidences été interprêté comme un déni.

" T'avais promis !" s'exclame-t-il, comme pour me mettre au défi de revenir sur ma parole.

Je dois avouer que sa véhémence m'a surpris. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire qu'il n'était pas un gamin pleurnichard ? Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire que l'ancien Shuuichi me manquait ? Je ne peux pas empêcher un tout petit ricanement de m'échapper.

Ricanement qu'il remarque aussitôt.

" Quoi _"hmmph"_ ? Je suis sérieux !"

J'ai vraiment envie de lui répondre, mais au même moment, la douleur dans ma tête s'accentue si péniblement... Comme si une épée de Damoclès avait été suspendue au-dessus de ma tête pendant des jours et qu'elle venait tout juste de s'enfoncer profondément dans mon crâne. Je ne peux pas retenir le petit gémissement de douleur. Je presse ma main sur mes yeux pour empêcher la lumière aveuglante de m'éblouir et pour retenir mes nausées.

" Yuki... ?" Shuuichi me demande-t-il. " Y'a un problème ?"

La ferme, petite peste ! T'es pas capable de reconnaître une migraine quand t'en vois une ? Si c'est vraiment tout ce que c'est... ça me semble plus être la première étape vers la mort.

" C'est... C'est rien" souffle-je.

" Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien !"

Donnez-lui une putain de médaille !

" Je t'ai dit que c'était rien !!!!" hurle-je.

Pas de réponse à ça. Tout comme vous sensei, il se tait quand en fait j'ai besoin de l'entendre parler. Il reste assis, sans bouger. Je peux le sentir. Il ne sais pas quoi faire. Il a peur.

Là, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, sensei ? C'est un garçon adorable mais il est égoïste et immature. Il est tombé amoureux de Yuki Eiri, l'ironique, sexy, fier, sophistiqué et indépendant homme de ville, et non pas de Uesugi Eiri, le gars de Kyoto aux personnalités multiples qui va voir son psy trois fois par semaine. Il est tombé amoureux d'une image fabriquée avec soin, d'une illusion - un imposteur comme Mika aime l'appeler. Lui ? Moi ? On s'en fout.

Shuuichi dit que, peu importe ce que j'ai pu faire, je suis toujours _moi_. Comme s'il connaissait le vrai moi, comme s'il pouvait voir au-delà des apparences... Mais comment pourrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il reconnaître le vrai moi s'il le voyait ? Exactement. Il ne peut pas. Et puis, il est un garçon de dix-neuf ans avec la promesse d'une vie incroyablement excitante : fêtes, cérémonies de remises de prix, célébrités, groupies... Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il s'encombrera encore d'un misérable misanthrope émotionellement retardé comme moi quand il se rendra compte de toutes les alternatives plus attrayantes qui s'offrent à lui ?

" Je... Je suis désolé..." marmone-t-il.

Voilà qui me laisse sans voix. Ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être ce qu'il est... un charmant petit idiot.

Désolé sensei, mais j'ai gagné.

Ca ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. Je ne devrais pas me sentir déçu. Mais c'est pourtant le cas.

J'entends le bruit de l'eau tandis que Shuuichi retire ses pieds de la bassine. J'ai envie de l'engueuler, de lui balancer de ne pas mettre d'eau huileuse partout sur mon beau parquet, mais je trouve pas ma voix.

Et alors, la cigarette se consumant encore est doucement retirée d'entre mes doigts. Je sens de petits doigts froids, un peu humides se poser sur mon front. Le léger parfum de lavande et de menthe contre ma peau me donne une sensation de fraîcheur. Des mains délicates mais fermes penchent ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur de chaleureuses cuisses. Les doigts commencent un massage circulaire et régulier sur mon front.

"... Je suis désolé, Yuki" me dit une voix qui me semble être à des kilomètres. "J'aurais dû remarquer que tu avais encore mal à la tête..."

Encore ? Tu veux dire... que tu avais déjà remarqué avant ?

Je me tends. Ah, nous y sommes... Shuuichi avait déjà remarqué que je n'étais pas bien... Bientôt arrivera le flot sans fin : les regards inquiets, le harcèlement pour que j'aille consulter un médecin, les conseils de prendre un peu de repos - que je pourrais tout aussi bien lui renvoyer dans la tronche. Et puis la panique - est-ce que j'ai bien fait ci ? Est-ce que j'ai bien pris ça ? Le Shuuichi surprotecteur est aussi horrible le Shuuichi inconscient des choses qui l'entourent.

Mais non. Aucune plainte ne vient. Les doigts continuent simplement leur massage. Je me surprends même à gémir doucement.

Le massage s'arrête.

" Je te fais mal, Yuki ?" murmure Shuuichi. " Je suis désolé... J'ai eu des migraines aussi et K-san a employé ce... c'est quoi le nom déjà... ce... ce gars pour la tête..."

_Neurochirurgien ?_

_Médium ?_

" Tu sais... pour me soulager un peu..."

_Prostitué ?_

" Masseur ! C'est le mot ! Enfin bref, il fait ce massage spécial pour la tête et la nuque, et on se sent vraiment bien ! Mais je suppose que je ne sais pas le faire aussi bien que lui..."

" Agréable..." parviens-je à dire. "C'est... agréable."

Ses yeux se mettent à briller aussitôt. Je le sais, même sans l'avoir regardé. Il sourit. Timidement mais avec joie. Bordel, je peux presque sentir le bonheur que mes mots lui ont donné. Ses doigts reprennent leur massage. Seigneur, c'est si agréable. Des petits doigts fermes et agiles - qu'il a dû entraîner en jouant du synthé avant que le clone de Seguchi ne le supplante.

Moi-même je ressens une certaine forme de plaisir. Rien à voir avec le désir cette fois. Plus comme la joie d'une surprise inattendue mais heureuse. Je sens un tourbillon de chaleur traverser mon corps. Je sens quelque chose qui ressemble à.. de l'amour... si je peux me souvenir de ce à quoi ça ressemble. Non, pas maintenant, n'allez pas sur ce santier, sensei. Ne ruinez pas ce moment. C'est bien assez pour moi de savoir que c'est agréable, peu importe ce que c'est.

Heureusement, sensei garde le silence bien qu'elle ait gagné - cette bataille du moins - et on le sait très bien tous les deux. Shuuichi, tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre.

_Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas ce que vous ressentez, Uesugi-san ? _

Merde. J'ai parlé trop vite. Bien, puisqu'elle est si humble gagnante...

" Shuuichi..."

" Mmmh... ?"

" Shuuichi... je..."

Je m'arrêtes. On recommence. Avec hésitation.

" Shuu-chan..."

C'est pas la peine. J'ai le cerveau d'un écrivain, et je pense à côté de la plaque. Ce n'est pas mon vrai moi. Quoi que je dise, ça paraîtra cliché.

_Vous pourriez parlez sans trop penser, Uesugi-san._

Oh, mais cassez-vous maintenant, vous voulez bien sensei ? Laissez-moi simplement en paix. Laissez-_nous_ en paix. Les mots ne font pas tout - les écrivains le savent mieux qui quiconque. Laissez-moi lui dire d'une façon que nous deux comprenons très bien.

Ma main caresse lentement et tendrement sa cuisse. Je l'entends soupirer doucement, mais il n'arrête pas son massage. Alors... il comprend vraiment... ? Je tourne suffisament la tête pour pouvoir presser mon visage contre sa peau lisse et chaude, pour pouvoir respirer son parfum et déposer un baiser juste à l'endroit qu'il aime. Et puis je reste étendu, simplement.

Là. Est-ce que ça vous convient, sensei ?

Ah. Du silence, enfin.

Le silence, comme je le dis toujours, est d'or.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndt : (1)** ASK est ici comparé à ASS par Yuki, ass signifiant "âne" ou "cul" en anglais. **(2) **Yuki, espèce de coquin pervers ! Petit fripon ! **(3)** Je crois l'avoir déjà mentionné quelque part auparavant mais Claude Winchester est le vrai nom de K. Les français ont transcrit les katakana par Crawd, ce qui n'est même pas un prénom. Pour les Américains c'est Claude (avec l'accent anglais, s'il vous plait) et je suppose que Winchester fait référence à la célèbre marque de fusils et autres armes à feu.

**Notes : **C'était mignon, hein ? Comme toujours, la jolie tête de Yukiki-chan est pleine de tout et de n'importe quoi ; un vrai bordel là-dedans ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Une petite review pour l'auteur et sa dévouée traductrice ? Bisous XXX


End file.
